A Heart's Decide
by Kyaluver
Summary: After Being saved by the sand siblings and then almost raped by Sasuke. Sakura loses all her memory. Tsunade requests that Gaara takes care of her. In the process, will the two hotheads fall in love or not? Reviews please and comment.


**Me: Hey Minna! As you know. I discontinued i love you? I have written something else for you. (I'm not really good with words srry :() Please help me with the couples. I accept requests on the story line. (might accept couple request) Pm me plz .. thnxs for all the support and enjoy the story. ****

* * *

**

Summary:After being rescued by the Sabakus and meeting Sasuke. Sakura has to decide, old love or her new one?

* * *

On the busy streets on Konohakuge, a pink-haired woman walked slowly toward the Hokage building. Suddenly, she was stopped by an obnoxious, blond-haired, fox boy. The woman sighed, before she roughly bonked the boy hard on the head.

"Owie, Sakura-chan. That hurt!" complained Naruto as he followed her into the building. The pink-haired woman ignored his presence and continued to walk into her sensei's office.

"Sakura, as you may heard from Shizune, I have an important mission for you," the often drunk hokage addressed her.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. What is the mission about? Why is it so urgent?" Sakura asked, as the boy beside her nodded his head.

"I heard from the Kazekage that a group of his jounins were attacked by assassins and their medics seem to be failing at treating the wounds. The kazekage requested for assistance and the best choice would be you. I also would like you to train their medics as well as possible. And Naruto, you are to guard Sakura at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good, then dismissed," Tsunade said as the two ninjas in front of her disappeared in a poof.

Two hours Later...

Clang…Clang… the sounds of two kunai knives clashed with so much power that it could be heard in a mile-range distance. The assassin ninja took out a kantana and threw it at a pink-haired chunnin. With luck on her side, Sakura managed to dodge it and punch the assassin in the face. She turned to check on Naruto, who was up against 3 of them and having a hard time. Reaching for a kunai, Sakura was suddenly slammed in the back, causing her to hit the ground with a thump. Just as the assassin was about to reach for her, Naruto had his rasengan hit the rogue ninja's heart, and sighed with relief as the assassin's body tore into pieces.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?," the blond-haired boy asked just as he helped the pink-haired woman up.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto," the pink-haired woman replied just as Naruto was hit in the abdomen with a large Shriuken. As Sakura began to heal her comrade, she too was hit on the back and the thigh. Within moments, her vision blurred, and everything faded into the darkness.

* * *

_Drip,Drop,Drip.... the rain splattered nonstop on the roof tops of Konoha. It was that time of year again, the mourning season. Every year, near spring the rain would come down endlessly; it was like the world was dying. Everyone was in a bad mood. The rain always did that to people, even to her. The rain reminded her of Sasuke Uchiha, her first and only love. He left the village to get revenge on his elder brother, Itachi. Naruto and she would train all they could, but it was not enough to bring him back. Now everyday seems a bother to her. The heartbroken girl couldn't care if there was no sunshine, flowers,or joy. She only wanted to be with Sasuke. Was it that hard to do?_

_'You're too weak'_

_'You're too annoying'_

_'I hate you'_

_End of Flashback_

_"_Sakura....Sakura....Sakura...."

The pink-haired girl slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her name. Her eyes met dark green ones. Startled, Sakura reached for a kunai but soon realized the green orbs belonged to no other than Sabaku no Temari.

Sakura slowly croaked out, "Temari-san, where am I? How are you here?"

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto yelled, as he busted open the door and fell into the room without giving the brundette a moment to answer.

"Yeah I'm fine, Naruto. You?" the pink-haired girl responded, annoyed, as the blond boy rose to his feet, shuddering in response.

"Don't worry Saku-chan, I fixed him up... though he was a lot harder than fixing a puppet," Kankuro nonchalantly replied, entering the room. Naruto's eyes formed a glare, and he pointed a finger accusingly at the puppet boy before yelling ,"Fix me up??? You almost KILLED me!!"

"It was better than Temari fixing you. Who knows, maybe she'd even chop off your head mistaking it for a pig's?"

"Kankuro, what the FUCK did you say?" the wind mistress yelled, before bonking her younger brother on the head with her enormous fan. Just then, a red-headed figure entered the room, sighing after seeing all the commotion. He wore a light tan robe that covered his whole body. Stapped on his back was an immense gourd.

"Temari, Kankuro stop now," the Kazakage commanded calmly. The two siblings halted fighting but continued giving each other death glares.

"Gaara,"Naruto asked as he walked toward his friend. "What's going on?"

"Naruto, my siblings found your team unconscious in the desert and brought you back. I apologize for the medical service. Our medics are still in training," Gaara replied.

"It is fine Kazekage-sama," Sakura responded with a polite smile, as a terrified ninja ran in. The ninja had short brown hair, which draped over his light teal eyes. He had wore a simple robe with a yellow sash around his waist.

"K-Kazekage-sama, a group of intruders have been spotted near the village," the ninja panted.

"Shizuki, how many are there? And what are their stats?" Gaara questioned.

"There are four of them. Three guys and a red-headed girl. From the looks of his clothing, there seems to be an Uchiha,"

"Sasuke-kun..." the name escaped Sakura's mouth as she dashed out of the room, pushing away Naruto, who desperately tried to stop her. Not wanting to waste a second, the four figures ran after their pink-haired friend.


End file.
